Chibi Kagome Goes to Ouran High School
by animecutylover
Summary: What if Kagome was a demon because of doing the blood bond with sesshy(still has miko powers), and she's also the heir to sesshy's companies that he built/created, and she is told to go to ouran high school by sesshy, using his last name and her last name to get in(her identity in the school) and kagome's character is completely different from her original character…
1. Introduction

**Author's note to ALL her readers: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG IN SPELLING, GRAMMAR, OR JUST PLAIN MISTAKES IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS OR MY STORIES, SO I CAN FIX THEM RIGHT AWAY. LEND ME YOUR OPINIONS DEAR READERS.**

Characters:

-Chibi Kagome Higurashi/Taisho: is 15 years old and in 1st yr,kinda looks like one of those English dolls, has a height like honey's and looks like a child(like honey), acts like a child(like honey), has a side like honey's which you don't want to mess with, has dark blue eyes with a bit of silver in them, midnight blue hair with silver highlights(both human and demon form), has a demon side(inner demon), can turn into a dog demon like sesshy and looks like a female version of sesshy(but smaller) in demon form, and she can also turn into a human(without the ears and tail which are like her hair color, and crescent moon on forehead which is midnight blue, and stripes on face like sesshy's but her's is midnight blue),and she's also supposed to be sesshy's little sister to the public...

-Sesshy or Sesshomaru Taisho: age 25(looks like to humans)

-Shippo Taisho: age 20(looks like to humans)

-Haruhi Fujioka: age 15, 1st yr

~host club members:

-Tamaki Suoh: age 16, 2nd yr

-Kyoya Otoro: age 17, 2nd yr

-Hikaru(older one) and Kaoru Hitachiin: ages 15, 1st yrs

-Mitsukini(Honey) Haninozuka: age 17, 3rd yr

-Takashi(Mori) Morinozuka: age 17, 3rd yr

-others

Story so far...

Kagome and friends and sesshy and others(allies) went to war to defeat Naraku once and for all. In the end Naraku was purified by kagome's miko power and others was killed fighting in the war except for her, sesshy, and shippo. Kagome was sad to have lost her friends, and sesshy seeing kagome crying, tried to comfort her...Sesshy and Kagome and shippo made blood bonds, therefore they were family now, and kagome wasn't sad anymore(she totally forgot the loss of her friends) and she became her happy self once again. Kagome said her goodbyes to sesshy and shippo, saying she's going to see them in the future, plus she also told them what time period she was in and where to find her(her home). Kagome went to the well and jumped in..she was back in her time, inside the well. She climbed up the well and got out of the well house, greeted by her mother and rest of her family.


	2. Chapter 1:Catching Up

**A few weeks later...**

* * *

Kagome was in her bedroom drawing, when her mom yelled "Kagome! You have a visitor! Come downstairs!" "I'll be right down!" she answered back with a child like voice. Kagome walked out of her bedroom and came downstairs, and her mom pointed to the front door. While kagome walked to the front door she was thinking in a way a child would,'Who could be visiting me?' and she was shocked when she saw who it was. There, in front of her front door stood sesshy and shippo(who'd grown up over the centuries), sesshy said "Long time no see, imoto." and she said "Fluffy!" in a cheery voice, then group hugged both of them. She was so happy, because she hadn't seen them since a few weeks ago(to her it is), and she knew that both of them hadn't seen her for a few centuries, not a few weeks.

Kagome had found out that sesshy had several companies and he owned all of them, kagome also found out that shippo had learned from sesshy about the business stuff, and learned that sesshy was super rich because of him owning all those companies. Shippo and sesshy were living together over the centuries in a mansion that was smaller than sesshy's castle. Sesshy said "Imoto, I have to tell you something. I had told the public that shippo isn't the heir to my companies, but somebody else." "And that would be?..." she asked in a curious tone, "You." sesshy said in his regular, no feelings tone, "And I haven't told the public yet, I told them it was a secret until they find out for themselves when the true heir attends Ouran Academy, the school for the high and mighty." "So, you're saying that I'm supposed to attend that academy that you just told me about, attending as the heir to your companies, right?" kagome asked in a cute way. "Right." Sesshy answered back. "Mama, we want you to come live with us since the school is so far away from the temple." said shippo. "We have already prepared a room for you in the mansion." said sesshy. "I have to ask my family first." said kagome in a almost sad voice. "Don't worry, I have already asked your mother and she said its okay if you come live with us while you're attending Ouran Academy. And when you're done packing, we'll come by and take you with us to your new home." said sesshy. "Oh fluffy, thank you! Thank you so much!" kagome said in a happy and cheery voice, while hugging sesshy.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving In

**Next Day...**

* * *

Kagome had finished packing the last of her belongings when the doorbell rang. Kagome lifted all her suitcases with both hands holding them(she's a demon) and walked out of her room, and walked down the stairs and out the door(still holding her suitcases) while saying goodbye to her family(putting her suitcases down right outside the door) and the movers carried her suitcases to the movers' van and put them inside, and started to drive away. Sesshy said "Lets get into my car and start driving to the mansion, while your belongings are being delivered there." Kagome said "Okay!" in a cheery voice like a child would, while walking and skipping to sesshy's car. Once kagome got to the car, she was jumping up and down while sesshy opened the door to the limousine, and kagome got in easily. Sesshy came around the car and got in the other side. Then, the driver drove the limousine away to the mansion of Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

Once they arrived at the mansion, shippo was there and greeted them saying "Kagome, welcome to your new home." Kagome was looking at the mansion with awe, her eyes sparkling. Kagome was "wowing" and saying "pretty" while sesshy told her "You will get a tour of the mansion, shippo being the tour guide and guiding you around while I sign the forms out for you for enrolling in ouran academy, and tomorrow we will go to the academy to hand in your forms, and you will also get your schedule." "Oh, okay! I can't wait for tomorrow!" kagome said, nearly in a high pitch. "One more thing to tell you. You will be attending the school as Kagome Higurashi/Taisho." sesshy said in his normal tone. "Why?" kagome asked in a curious way. "You are adopted to me when we did the blood bond, and of course the public doesn't know about the blood bond." sesshy said. "Oh, okay!" kagome said in her usual happy voice. Sesshy also told her that she is a demon now because she did the blood bond with him. He also told her that because she is the shikon no tama miko, with which the shikon no tama is residing in her once again, she still has her miko powers. He also said that all demons and humans have an inner self, which the humans still don't know about, and the inner selfs, which demons' inner selfs are called inner demon, have names like all demons and humans do. Their inner selfs/demons are like wild demons, and can be tamed if their inner selfs/demons deem their owners worthy of controlling/taming them, and kagome's inner demon is tamed because of sesshy sharing his blood with her. Sesshy led kagome to her room and told her that his room is a few doors down to the right, and that her school uniform is in her room in a box that says the schools name.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

When I entered my new room, I was in awe once again like what happened when we had arrived at the mansion just a few minutes ago. My room looked like it was made just for me(a child's room or childlike).Sesshy knew what I would prefer as a "perfect room" and he really did get me my "perfect room". My room is all colors that are pure and represented light, not evil and dark. My bed was a bed that a princess who loves pink would sleep in, and I had a walk-in closet filled with tops, bottoms, skirts, and dresses in "my size" and in colors that are pure and represented light that I mostly adore. My bathroom had a big bathtub made of marble and a shower separate from the bathtub, which is also made of marble, and the floor was made of ivory, and a toilet that was made of ivory. I also had a desk that was pink, and a chair that was also pink, and there was a light pink apple laptop on the desk, and the latest and newest and most expensive phone was also on the desk, all these were for me, mostly to work. I had noticed a box on my bed, probably my uniform. I went over to it and took out my uniform, it was exactly my size. My uniform was all light pink, and I somehow think sesshy asked the chairman to make my uniform policy "kind of special". I'm gonna ask him later to see if I was correct or not.


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting The School

**Next Day…**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

I woke up, still half asleep, rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and started to brush my teeth (a little sharp), then I took a shower and dried my hair with my hairdryer after I had finished taking my shower. I went to my walk-in closet and picked out a pink summer dress with yellow flowers on it, and put it on. Then, I chose a pair of pink-yellow sandals to pair with my dress, and started to brush my hair, ears, and my tail (she's in demon form cause she didn't have to disguise herself). I put on a pink hair band with yellow flowers to match my dress, when I heard a knock on my main door. "Kagome-sama, sesshomaru-sama requested that you come down for breakfast." said the neko maid. "Hai, I'm coming down in a second!" I yelled (she was still inside her walk-in closet). I finished brushing, and sensed that the neko maid had went away, and I went to my main door. I opened it, and skipped happily down the hallway and down the stairs.

* * *

**End of Kagome's POV**

* * *

**Sesshy's POV**

* * *

As I was drinking tea, I saw that kagome had come down from her room. She was wearing a pink summer dress with yellow flowers on it. I noticed that she was in her demon form. It seems that she can change her form of her own will, and I was surprised when she knew how to change at will.

* * *

**End of Sesshy's POV**

* * *

They had arrived at the school. Sesshy led kagome to the chairman's office. When they arrived at the chairman's office, sesshy knocked on the door, and waited for a response. "Come in." said a voice, and sesshy went in followed by kagome. "Hello Sesshomaru Taisho. Nice seeing you here." Said the chairman. "Hello." Sesshy said in his normal voice. Kagome piped in, "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi/Taisho. Nice to meet you chairman….um what's your name?" kagome asked in a confused/curious tone. "You can call me , kagome." said the chairman. "We came to give in her forms for attending your school." said sesshy. "Oh, okay. Kagome here's your schedule." Said the chairman. Kagome took the schedule and read it over.

* * *

**Kagome's schedule:** Class 10A: History, computer, art, gym, lunch, English, math, study hall (everyday, meaning every school day)

* * *

Kagome had asked sesshy if she can look around the school, just in case if she ever got lost and there's no one around to ask for directions. Kagome was just taking precautions, she doesn't ever want to be late to any class. Kagome walked around the school, remembering the classrooms she saw and where they are. She saw tons of libraries in the school and tons of classrooms, all were pretty and sparkly. She was in awe once again. She had somehow found her way out of the school and found a garden filled with flowers and trees, it was a pretty sight to her. After kagome had finished looking at the school, places that she could actually go see in such a short time, sesshy found her and they went home.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day Of School

**A Week Later...**

* * *

Kagome sat in sesshy's limo as it drew even closer to the school. Today, kagome was officially starting school. Kagome was wearing the school uniform, which of course was a dress which is pink, for her it was special (sesshy made it that way, though kagome doesn't know why he did that), and she had on a pink headband with a red rose on top, and she was wearing pink shoes with a red rose on it(kinda looks like tinkerbell's shoe, but with a red rose instead of the fluff), she also had on a pink bag with red roses on it. The limo finally reached its destination, ouran academy, which kagome is attending(kagome is attending during the 2nd half of the school year, just telling ya), as kagome looked out the window of the limo as it stopped in front of her school, she finally knew why her uniform was 'special'. The girls were wearing their regular uniforms, and kagome could see that it was a yellow colored dress. Kagome thought 'They look like yellow cows wearing that uniform. So, that's why my uniform is special. Hehe.' Kagome got out of the limo, and she could hear the girls whispering at seeing a new limo pull up. With kagome's demon hearing, she heard one of the girls saying "Kya! Isn't that Sesshomaru Taisho?!", as sesshy got out of the limo after kagome did. Kagome hugged sesshy and said "Bye, Fluffy! See you later!" as she skipped happily towards the school. As kagome skipped towards her classroom, the girls all looked at her and yelling stuff like "Kya! She's so cute!" "Kya! She looks like a doll!"

* * *

Kagome's homeroom teacher was introducing her to the class as a new student, then she asked kagome if she wanted to introduce herself, kagome nodded and said "Nice to meet you all! My name is Kagome Higurashi/Taisho!" in a happy and child like voice. The teacher said "You'll be seated in between the twins." after kagome had introduced herself. Kagome skipped towards her seat between the twins with orange hair. The boy on her right said "My name is Kaoru!" and the one on her left said "And I'm Hikaru!" "We are the Hitachiin twins!" both said at the same time. "And this is Haruhi Fujioka!" they said pointing to a girl who was dressed like a boy, who was sitting behind kagome, who was reading a book until the twins mentioned her name, and she looked up. Noticing a new face, haruhi introduced herself, this time of her own will. Kagome said "My name is Kagome Higurashi/Taisho! Nice to meet you haruhi-chan!" in a child like voice. The twins then butted in and asked "Kagome, how are you related to Sesshomaru Taisho, when you have another last name?" "Fluffy adopted me, and my mother didn't mind it cause she also knows him!" was kagome's response to the twins' question.

* * *

Kagome found out that all four of them had the same classes. She got to be friends with them over their class time, and they found out that kagome was pretty smart despite her child like behavior and she was especially good at history. They(the twins and haruhi) thought 'How can kagome know so much about history, and know much more information than the history teacher?' after their history class ended. After all their morning classes ended, and the bell rang for lunch, they all went to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, kagome met the rest of the host club. The twins introduced her, then they introduced themselves. The tall blonde hair said "Nice to meet you, milady, I'm Tamaki Suo." and kissed the back of her hand. Kagome greeted him with a hug, making him blush. Next, the black hair one with glasses said "I'm Kyoya Otori, nice to meet you. So you are the so-called heir to Sesshomaru Taisho's companies. I'm quite surprised that the heir is a girl nonetheless. I can't seem to find any information about you, when I always get my information." "Fluffy probably wanted to surprise everyone!" said kagome in her normal child voice. She then hugged him, making him surprised. The blonde hair boy who was almost the same height as kagome introduced himself next saying "Kagome-chan I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me 'Honey'!" Kagome gave him a hug, surprised he returned it, kagome became very happy. "He's Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!" honey said, pointing to the silent black hair boy who was standing next to honey. Kagome also hugged him.

* * *

**After School(Clubs Open)…**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

I found my way to the third music room using the map that kaoru-chan and hikaru-chan drew for me. They told me to visit their club after school after one of our classes ended. When I opened the door to the third music room, rose petals flew out, and I heard "Welcome To The Host Club!" I saw that all of my new friends were sitting on a couch, apparently that was them who had said that welcome. I saw that many of the girls were there. They were all practically yelling.

* * *

**End Of Kagome's POV**

* * *

Tamaki ran over to kagome saying "My daughter!" while the twins snickered. Kagome jumped 10 feet in the air and ran over to honey. Everyone in the room was surprised that she could do that and they surrounded her asking "How did you do that?" kagome just said "I jumped." in an innocent way. Kyoya wrote that information down, he was going to get more information on the so-called heir to sesshy's companies. Kagome went over to honey and said "Honey-chan, let's play a game!" in a sweet way. "Okay!" honey said, while kagome was going to hide behind haruhi, honey counting to ten. Kagome could hear the twins playing a game, so she went over to their table and listened in. The twins said "Who's hikaru and who's kaoru!" one of the girls said "We can't tell, it's too hard to tell you guys apart." Kagome said "You're hikaru(pointing to the left one of the twins) and you're kaoru(pointing to the right one)!" "Wrong!" both twins said. "No, I'm right. I can tell by your auras." Kagome said. "You are lying, and lying is not good kaoru-chan, hikaru-chan." Kagome said in a scolding way. "What do you mean you can tell by our auras?" both twins asked, "I'm part miko, so I can see people's auras." Kagome explained to them. "That's so cool kagome-chan. And I found you!" honey said. Kagome asked honey "Honey-chan, I've wondered about something." "What have you been wondering about?" asked honey. "Why is haruhi-chan dressed as a boy?", this question that kagome asked made the host club members surprised. Tamaki came over and asked "How do you know that" while the rest of the host club members also came over and listened to kagome's answer "By her aura of course." Kagome said in an innocent way. Kyoya wrote that down, and said "It seems that kagome comes from a family of monks and mikos, so she is basically a miko." "I'm not just any miko." said kagome, "I'm the shikon no tama miko." "You mean the legendary jewel that grants wishes?!" kyoya asked, he was becoming more interested in kagome by the second. "Yes, you're right." Kagome said, "Then, where's the jewel?" kyoya asked. "Yeah, where's the jewel?" the twins, honey, and tamaki asked, now very interested in finding out. "It went back to its original place." Kagome said, "And where is that?" the host club members asked(except for haruhi who's not interested), "Inside of me" kagome said. "Interesting, so you're the legendary shikon no tama miko." said a voice. They all turned around to see a black door in the shadows, opened, revealing a mysterious black hooded figure holding something like a doll in their hand. "Ahhhh! It's nekozawa-sempai! I'm cursed! Ahhhh!" tamaki yelled while running around the room. "Tamaki-chan calm down." Kagome said in a soothing voice, while using her aura to calm him down. "You can't get cursed just by telling people they are cursed." Kagome explained. "Are you sure?" tamaki asked, "Yes, I'm a miko after all." "Kagome-sama, would you like to join the dark magic club?" umehito asked. "No, I don't like dark magic, and I also hate the dark." Kagome said, almost ready to cry, because it was scary to even think about darkness. "I shall take my leave then." umehito said in an almost sad tone. After umehito left, the club went back to normal, and the twins told kagome "Wow kagome, we didn't know you were that awesome and incredible." "You just didn't ask me about it." kagome said in a confused way. "Kagome are you alright?" haruhi asked, "You were about to cry before, you know." haruhi stated. "I'm fine now. I just hate darkness. I'm the shikon no tama miko after all, even seeing darkness makes me cry." kagome said.

* * *

Sesshy came to pick kagome up from the school. He asked "How was school, imoto?" "It was a lot of fun and I made lots of new friends!" kagome said happily. Kagome fell asleep after a while on the limo. Sesshy had to carry kagome to her room. He kissed her on the forehead and said "Good night, imoto, sweet dreams." and left the room.


End file.
